Fushinoma Senju
Reikaigakure |occupation = Mercenary |team = |family = |rank = Jōnin |classification = |reg = REKAI-102526 |kekkei = |unique traits = Can absorb chakra |nature = |jutsu = Earth Release: Added-Weight Rock Technique Earth Release: Light-Weight Rock Technique Earth Release: Ultra-Added-Weight Rock Technique Earth Release: Ultralight-Weight Rock Technique Fire Release: Imperial Flame Lightning Release: Thunderous Howling Regeneration Ability Sensing Technique Shōraku |tools = Sword Senbon}} Fushinoma Senju (千手節の間, Senju Fushinoma) is a shinobi hailing from the prostigious Senju Clan. At a young age, like many others of his clan. Fushinoma was a master in the various ninja arts, from Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and even Genjutsu. It was his during his Jōnin years where he invented and utilized many skills, making his moveset vast and unpredictable, hence he was known throughout the ninja world as "The Man of a Thousand Skills." (千の手を持つ男性, Sen no te o motsu dansei). Background Born during the era of peace sometime after the events of the in a rural village on the outskirts of the land of fire. Fushinoma was born to two Senju parents who were dedicated farmers, providing food for the growing economic and technological might of Konohagakure. As a child, he was often helping his parents with farming, from menial tasks like removing weeds to chasing away birds. It was something he wasn't particularly fond of and with every passing day, as he was retelled of the accomplishments of the shinobi, Fushinoma aspired to become a great ninja, possibly one who would go down in the history books, like the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju. Personality Fushinoma has a bit of a laid back carefree persona. Appearance Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess As someone who possesses lineage of the legendary Senju Clan. Fushinoma has enormous quantities of chakra, with many proclaiming that he possesses chakra reserves on par with a or even exceeding it. His chakra is also noted to be incredibly potent, to the point where he can cause several buildings to collapse by mere chakra exertion with minimal effort. He's claimed he can also cause a mountain to collapse into rubble if he put enough effort into it. Fushinoma also has enhanced physical prowess as a result of being a Senju. With his mere strength he cause the whole ground to cave into itself just by smashing his fist into the ground, throw gigantic summons weighing in excess of thousands of tons and smashing through even the toughest of defences, being able to destroy even the fabled defences of the Complete Body Susanoo with Jian bare hands. He's speed is also noted to be great, able to keep up and react to those who can enhance their physicals by shrouding themselves with lightning. Thanks to his lineage providing him strong life force and vitality. Fushinoma can heal most injuries that he sustains in combat almost instantaneously, without needing to weave hand signs. A skill that is thought to have been known only by his famous ancestor, Hashirama Senju. Fushinoma noted that it was a latent ability that most Senju possess. His skill with with this power is notable, as even having a hole blown through his torso didn't faze him and having regenerated rather quickly. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Bukijutsu Genjutsu Trivia *"Fushinoma" (節の間) is a Japanese word referring to the space between two nodes, especially on plants such as bamboo. The name may be a possible reference to the Senju Clan, as Hashirama's usage of Wood Release gave the Clan the moniker "The Senju Clan of the Forest" despite the fact that he was the only user of the Kekkei Genkai. It can also mean a short time, referring to Fushinoma's quick learning and execution of techniques.